To Whom It May Concern
by PrincessAnnMacbeth
Summary: After happening upon a journal that focuses way too much on the writers impending doom, Duo Maxwell finds himself the victim of supernatural activities. Shinigahmi just might have to come out to play. Gundam Wing crossover
1. A Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I am so the first to think of this crossover!

**To Whom It May Concern**

**T**he lights were dim, flickering off and on in the white sterile hallways. The braided pilot of the Preventers had an eager look upon his face. It had been easier than usual to ditch the backup Une demanded they have on every mission. The would be terrorists had already been taken away but the building had yet to be fully cleared.

Trowa had found the labs while Heero had located the weapons room. Duo was hoping to get lucky and find something just as interesting if not more so.

Now if the damn lights would stop flickering he could brake open the elevator panel. Taking careful aim he shoots the top corner of the access panel following up with a few hits from the butt of his gun. Ripping what was left of it off with his hand he rewires it to activate.

It was one of the more personalized pads so whatever the elevator guarded was special.With a high pitched ding the metal doors parted like the red sea.

Stepping in Duo realizes that there are three buttons labeled L, B, and 1. Randomly he pressed L. When the doors closed and the elevator lurch to life, Duo's excitement mounted. When the doors dinged again they opened up behind him.

Turning around the young pilot gave off a loud whistle. There in front of him was a king size bed complete with royal blue satin sheets and matching canopy. Against the walls were dark oak wood furniture carved in an old gothic style that seemed timeless. Whoever they had caught at least had style, if a bit old fashioned.

Taking his time to admire the long forgotten beauty of the style his eyes were slowly drawn to two great wooden doors that reached the ceiling of the room. They too were carved in the same gothic manner. Pushing the doors open with reverence they give with surprising ease beneath his hands.

Sucking in a surprised breath, he looks at the sight before him in awe and wonder. As far as the eye can see books of every length, and subject line the walls in the most decorated library he has ever seen. But even that is not the full reason for his surprise.

Every book from the ones lying on the random desks to the top of the shelf dated pre-colony.

Duo may not have been a scholar like Wufei but he knew that OZ had wanted to do a major revision of history. That meant most pre colony books had a date with a bon fire if they had any say in it. The fact that this many survived was amazing.

Strolling in between desks heavily weighed down by books Duo made his way to a more simplistic looking one hidden in the back. The stain was a slightly darker color than the rest but faded from age. Unlike the other desks this one did not have book after book piled on top.

The tiny detail that caught his eye was the key sticking out of the right hand drawer. Turning the little brass tool until he heard a click, he opened the drawer. In side was a plain leather bound book with no title or cover to suggest an author or a name. Taking the book's age into account he flipped open his new find.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I being of sound mind and body do here by leave my last will and testament on this earth in the form of a journal. Do to the actions of others I know that my immanent death is upon me. Within the following entries are the secrets of not only my own life but that of my family. Take careful consideration on whether or not you will read this journal. It will either save your life or condemn you to death and possibly mush worse._

_Sincerely,_

_Cain C. Hargreaves_

The 02 pilot raised his head staring off into the distance. Slowly a maniacal grin made its way across his face. 'Oh ya, Wuffers was going to be _so_ jealous!'

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter. R&R please!


	2. Handle With Care

A/N: Ya, I'm back and still don't have a beta for any of my stories. I started this chapter a long time ago and didn't know how far I wanted to take it until now. The next chapter Will have a hell of a lot more Godchild with the promise that I will continue this and my other stories. -have fun-

**To Whom It May Concern**

_The 02 pilot raised his head staring off into the distance. Slowly a maniacal grin made its way across his face. "Oh ya, Wuffers was going to be so jealous!"_

* * *

In a slightly run down apartment in a rather undisclosed location was Duo Maxwell, sitting in a comfortably broken in couch facing a somewhat nice coffee table and decent television. In his hands he held the strange leather bound book that belonged to someone named Hargreaves.

Now, Duo had never heard of the name in any records that he could find in any pre-colony file. That in itself, was not surprising. The real puzzle was that every book in the library had some sort of connection be it date subject or author to at least five other books if not more. Every book had a few siblings save for the journal. When Duo discovered the actual date of said journal he thought he would have to give it up to someone else. The little brown subject of curiosity was the oldest book in the library. Lady Une had surprisingly decided that Duo could keep the book as long as it was kept in mint condition and free to analyze do to its lack of useful information.

This left pilot 02 sitting the middle of his couch Indian style in nothing but navy blue boxer shorts and a plain black T. Duo briefly wondered if the forensic team would be mad at him for not wearing gloves and endangering the book with possible jelly stains from the donut in his mouth.

The only indication of this thought was the slight tilt of his head with wide eyes starring at nothing for a few seconds. '_Nah.' _

With a crazy grin that would turn a cat green with envy on his face he read the first entry, holding the book with poorly contained excitement.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have been so bored lately. Riff has been suggesting that I take up some sort of hobby to channel my feelings other than my precious poison collection. I suppose that my servant has finally won our little battle of wills, not that I will tell him that. _

_I know he only wants what is best for me but I cannot help that I feel the eyes of my father on my back, this back that he cursed himself with his supposed love. May he forever remain dead. God I hope he stays dead. _

_I can only hope that my precious Mary-Weather is kept from the horrible past of our family. This entry must be cut short for I have a party to go to. Perhaps I shall tell you of it when I return?_

_~ Cain C. Hargreaves_

While the entry had not been filled with blood shed and action Duo could not help but find it interesting in a dark sense. This Hargreaves guy obviously had daddy issues a mile long. He was rich if he had a servant which meant that this guy was most likely a noble of some sort and had a possible sister or close relative if this Mary-Weather was anything to go by.

The book would prove to be interesting in an old sort of way. It would be nice to hear about some rich guy's melodrama like some old fashion soap opera instead of his own unfortunate life during the war. He had been meaning to take some vacation time any how. Lady Une would probably jump for joy the second he got off the phone with her.

She was really tired of filling out the paper work for all the buildings that would bite the dust in his presence. But honestly, what else did she expect from an explosives expert?

Outside the morning rays of the sun were starting to brighten as the 02 pilot buckled down for a good read.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have returned from the party with a sense of contentment and slight satisfaction. The evening had started off as most boring social events do in English society. The girls flocked in small groups sharing gossip about their peers while men smoked cigars in an attempt to appear aloof as I hid in a dark corner with Riff by my side. _

_It was almost expected that they would be talking about me. I am the only one of real mystery left in London and as such they have little to do but fawn over me. Most think I revel in it and maybe I do as I find it both flattering and disturbing. It makes my preferred quick exits after putting in an appearance rather difficult when the entire female populous is looking right at you. _

_I was somewhat surprised when the youngest of the group nearby had not heard of me and my reputation as 'the Earl who courts death'. I rather hate that name. They make it sound as if I am not careful with my poisons. Such an insinuation is insulting to say the least. Though to be honest with myself it most likely refers to the deaths of my parents and my once intended. _

_I briefly saved the girl, Alice from falling to the ground while fainting. Unlike most of her peers, she had not done so of her own volition. This only added to the suspicion of the party as a whole. It was well known that a serial killer that the press had named the "March Hair" was on the loose, making it a risk just to be out and about. It was well known that the family hosting was in financial trouble and designed the event at their daughter's insistence. Let it never be said that Ms. Victoria was known for her compassion and understand-_

A knock on the door brought Duo out of his entranced state of reading. It had been three clean precise knocks with equal spacing in between. Getting up carefully the 02 pilot went to the door and gave three equally precise knocks in return. The other side of the door sounded four knocks in the same manner. All was clear.

Much to Duo's surprise the visitor standing before him was none other than the perfect soldier of Wing Zero himself. The somewhat short list of things that could bring said soldier to his door was quickly eliminated by the look of mild panic in his eyes. Waving the other into his home and securing the door behind himself Duo made his way through his white walled apartment towards the windows yanking the dark blue blinds closed as he spotted a hideously pink limo roll down the street three floors below.

Taking the awkward silence from the constantly shifting teen as a sign, Duo broke the ice.

"Feel free ta stay as long as you need buddy. I was just about to settle into a good book! Take your time and remember that the fresh towels are under the sink." He turned and gave the fleeing pilot a blinding smile only to falter into a frown at the raised eyebrow sent his way.

"What! I read." The indignant tone gained the usual "Hn" as Heero made himself comfortable on the couch. It might have been a trick of the light but Duo was almost positive that the other has been smirking if only for a moment.

Picking up at the point he left off of, Duo quickly absorbed what was left of the lengthy entry. "Heh. I'm startin' ta like this Cain guy. Nothin' says 'screw you' like trikin' a guy inta cutin' off his own brat of a kid's head. Still, I would 'ave tracked down that fake Doctor and made a lasting impression. You would think Cain was almost scared of the guy."

Wasting no time with pleasantries, Heero took the journal from Duo to scan the entry with his own eyes. Flipping through the pages of other entries, Heero's brow quickly descended into serious contemplation. "What is it Hee-chan?"

"This journal mentions mind altering and surgical experimentations that should not be possible for the given time period."

"Well, Une's little geek squad already ran carbon dating and said it was legit. Maybe they just didn't want the public to know how advance they really were?"

"Even so, they were still knee deep in mysticism. Look at the entries towards the back." Taking the book back for himself, Duo flipped to the last few pages. Artistically crafted on each page was some sort of pentagram or circle that could only be assumed as alchemy. Written in cramped hand writing that differed from the elegant swirls of Cain's script, detailed attempts to bring back the dead and even see into the future.

The very last page held the most complex of all the circles with the fewest notes out to the margins. "Heero, what was this one for?" Looking at the innocent paper with a concentrated glare, the perfect soldier relented after a full beat of analyzing what few notes were there.

"Hn, unknown."

With a disappointed pout, Duo placed the book on the table. "How about you take that shower and I'll put some clothes on." With a grunt of acceptance Heero left the living room and made his way to the shower. Duo walked into his bedroom headed straight for the closet.

Carelessly flinging a duffel bag on the queen size bed, he took out his favorite weapons and clothing to take with him on the trip that would no doubt occur after Heero spent the night. While Relena's stalking was for the most part irritating, it did allow for an impromptu camping trip every now and again.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and dusty black leather jacket he started to undo his braid. Picking up knives, mini hand grenades, and his trusty lock picks, they each found their place tightly secured and well hidden in the confines of his hair. Duo new better than most that the war was over but some things can't be beaten out of a soldier even after there is no one left to fight.

Sliding on a dark pair of combat boots that somehow made it through the war he picked up the duffel bag and headed back to the living room. Spotting the book sitting dangerously close to what was left of his jelly donut, Duo picked up the book once more to place it on his nightstand.

As he flipped through the latter half of the book the sound of Heero exiting the steam filled washroom was accentuated by the feel of warm air licking at his heels. The braided man turned to great his towel clad friend when he cut his thumb on one of the last pages. As he raised the wounded flesh to his mouth, a single drop of blood hit the very last page of the journal.

Thinking of how Une was going to strangle him after assigning a never-ending mountain of paperwork he caught a glance of Heero's shocked expression and before he could comment on it, his world turned black.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Please R&R to give me feed back. I'm shooting high with week and want to try and update on my Batman Beyond crossover before Monday. Tell me what you think.


End file.
